


you’re pretty naughty, aren’t you?

by m_k_ch



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Panties, Skirts, Spanking, old writing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: Ritsu was dared (coerced) into wearing a skirt





	you’re pretty naughty, aren’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my old blog so I went “fuck it it’s been sitting here for a year so might as well post it”

it was simply a dare for the kicks.

  
aka, ritsu was coerced into wearing a skirt.

  
arashi had a skirt for ritsu, and needless to say, it was tiny.

  
while they promised they’d return it to arashi, arashi brushed it off and told ritsu it was his now with a smile on his face. he looked so happy seeing ritsu in a skirt, and even wanted to pamper ritsu.

  
only ritsu responded with a grunt and slept, not caring about the skirt at all.  
ritsu somehow went through the day with the skirt on, walking like it was a normal occurrence. he even slept under the tree like he still had pants on, resulting in knights (and somehow, mao) to yell at ritsu to at least lay properly because no one needed to see such sights.

  
the rest of the day included many, many student looking at ritsu (either on confusion or.. amazement) and ritsu was of course, annoyed.

  
the only look he didn’t mind at all was eichi.

  
eichi even complimented him, saying his legs were a beautiful thing to witness (earning him a short scolding from keito). ritsu replied a flirty smile, considering their.. relationship.

  
“meet me at the student council’s office, ritsu-kun. i’ll be expecting you in a few minutes.”  
and then he walked away.

  
ritsu had a mix of confusion, but complied anyway.

  
-

  
he entered the room and the only one he saw was eichi, looking up from his book and opening his arms as an invitation.

  
“ritsu-kun!”

  
“what do you want, ecchan…”

yet ritsu still decided to sit on his lap, facing eichi and putting his arms around his neck.

  
“you’ve been very distracting today, did you know?” eichi smiled, brushing ritsu’s bangs away from his face and stroking his cheek. ritsu leaned on his hand while staring at him, a smirk itching on his lips.

  
“good that the effect on you is satisfying.” ritsu said. “today has been annoying lately.”

  
“oh? so i’m the one that only gets the special treatment out of all?”

  
but ritsu didn’t get to reply as eichi already leaned forward to kiss him. ritsu kissed him back, eyes closing as he drowned himself in the kiss.

  
eichi pulled him closer with his other hand trailing from his arm, to his back, then down to his legs. ritsu gasped into the kiss as he felt the hand slightly tickle the bare skin, making him blush a dusty pink.

  
“you like that ritsu?” eichi whispers, tightening his grip around ritsu’s thighs. ritsu only held the chair as eichi’s hand went up to his skirt, brushing his fingers against ritsu’s growing erection against the soft fabric.

  
“oh, what’s this?”

  
eichi lifted ritsu’s skirt up, revealing the panties underneath, decorated with a small ribbon.

“you even wore this?” eichi chuckled against ritsu’s cheek. “was this even part of the plan?”

ritsu shook his head and hid his face on eichi’s neck, moaning as eichi pressed his fingers against it. “i-i lied to knights saying it was also part of the dare when they saw it…”

“then why are you wearing this, ritsu-kun?”

the hair at the back of his neck stood up as eichi’s breath hit his skin. ritsu humped lightly, looking for friction, making eichi laugh low by his ear. “such a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

  
ritsu scoffed but his annoyance soon turned into a yelp when eichi grabbed his ass, squeezing it firmly. “i shall have to punish you if this is the case.”

  
eichi started to push ritsu away from him, making ritsu stand from his place.

“lie your stomach on my lap.”

  
oh no.

  
“ecchan..”

  
“ritsu, i’m not giving you anything unless you follow me.”

  
the feeling between his legs were hard to ignore.

  
he kneeled and laid himself on eichi’s lap, grabbing hold of the arm of the chair to steady himself. ritsu was confused yet expecting, his hands shaking a bit from anticipation.

then eichi started to run his fingers on ritsu’s thighs and on his ass, to which ritsu responded with a moan. the fabric of the panties were tight, and eichi patting his butt with it strained his erection.

it was until a loud smack echoed the room, mixed with ritsu yells. “ritsu-kun, i want you to count for me.”

his legs began to shake when eichi hit another strike. “why didn’t you count? bad boys need to be punished.”

another slap, and ritsu whispered a small one as his thighs and ass felt tingles.

  
“louder, ritsu. if you mess this up we’re repeating. and don’t worry, i made sure the room is all ours.”

  
then eichi teased by lightly cupping him between his legs, and ritsu ground against his hand and leg. the sting didn’t feel like pain, but as bliss adding to the pleasure to his hardness.

  
eichi slapped him yet again, earning him a loud two from ritsu with a hump against his leg.

  
“you seem to be liking the punishment, ritsu.” another strike, and eichi was rewarded with a loud cry of three. “you seem to like the panties against your skin, don’t you?”

  
his fourth strike was harder than before, and ritsu felt tears in his eyes. he desperately closed his shaking legs, feeling his erection leak and strain against the panties. “f-four–”

  
“you’re so kinky, ritsu.”

he was surprised by another one, but he only yelled and he heard eichi tut. “you didn’t count. from the beginning. we were almost ending, too.”

  
ritsu cursed under his breath as his cheeks wet from the tears, yelling a one for the fifth time eichi spanked him. he ground against his leg again, feeling himself so close to release yet wanting more of the pain.

  
it was in two that he began crying, both from pain and from pleasure, and now he didn’t hide his desperation as he repeatedly rubbed himself against eichi.

  
he started moaning and his hands started shaking, and on the third spank he moaned a three from his breath, followed by more moaning as he came in his panties. eichi yet gave him another spank, adding to his climax.

  
ritsu only kept humping against him and he didn’t feel anything as he slowed down, breathing slowly as he lay defeated against eichi’s lap

  
it was quiet for awhile until eichi pulled him up to stand, with ritsu still shaking from both the pain and the pleasure.

  
ritsu’s face was red and sweaty, the hair sticking to his skin as he watched eichi from his chair. eichi then reached out and pulled his skirt up, then pulling down the panties to reveal what he had done.

  
“my, ritsu, what a mess you’ve made.” he mockingly said, trailing his finger down the sticky, still sensitive skin. “i didn’t know you were such a masochist, but you surprise me every time.”

  
ritsu blushed a deeper red and looked away from eichi, embarrassed at the whole ordeal. “sh-shut up, you sadist.”

  
true, eichi was a sadist, but he did have the heart to stand to kiss him instead of sitting him down to make out. and he offered him a spare to replace.

  
“we should start using these skirts and panties more if these are the results.”

  
“you’re such an asshole, ecchan.”

  
eichi chuckled. “i know,” he said, before pulling ritsu in to bruise his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @atohiyo
> 
> I’m not part of the fandom anymore but I talk about other stuff. Occasionally. lol


End file.
